


Come back to me

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: It makes him wonder if she chose the right person.And so he decides to run away, making room for Gale to become a permanent part of her life.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and something bitter.

She doesn’t think he sees it, but he does.

Peeta once again waits for Katniss to come home from a long day of hunting. With Gale.

...

Around seven years after the war, it was well past Katniss admitted her love for Peeta, but she was never truly happy as she was then as she is now.

He can see it every time she comes home with Gale. There’s always a spark in her eye, and a look of longing every time her leaves her at the doorstep.

It makes him wonder if she chose the right person.

And so he decides to run away from this place, to make room for Gale to become a permanent part of her life.

Peeta remembers being called a pushover by his brothers. Maybe he is.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait.
> 
> He wonders if he should have given her more time. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have trashed the note that he planned to leave her. Maybe he should have—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part that may have been trashy due to lack of inspiration or Green Day.

Peeta wants to leave when Katniss is away, so she can’t stop him with empty promises and the word “always” that means nothing to him now. 

  
He also wants to go step by little step, maybe to come to his senses and change his mind, or maybe he hopes that she will notice what he’s trying to do to stop him.

...

On days one and two he tries to talk himself out of it.

Peeta makes a mental list, despite all the chaos that goes on in his head, of all the things he will miss.

Hm, the nightmares might only get worse from here, and only Katniss can calm him. Then he’ll stay with Annie, her son, and Johanna under the radar. He’ll be too busy taking care of them both to think about sleep.

But what about the people here? His friends in District 12? They’ll understand, he might even call ahead to tell them he’s leaving.

His belongings. He can’t pack them in secret long enough to make his escape as easy as possible so he’ll take the bare minimum.

Haymitch. He could never survive on his own, so Peeta plans to arrange for Greasy Sae to clean the house and leave her some form of payment.

...

Peeta gives up on the process on day three.

He doesn’t want to wait anymore, because waiting is a form of patience, and he’s not patient with Katniss. Not anymore.

...

He boards the train early after Katniss had gone hunting.

Wait.

He wonders if he should have given her more time. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have trashed the note that he planned to leave her. Maybe he should have—

Too late, he realizes as the train pulls away and he’s left to himself as people don’t pay him any mind.

  
District 12 is used to the sight of Peeta Mellark.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss goes through the usual routine when she returns from the woods. For some reason, everything in the world felt right.
> 
> She hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s is yet another part where we can look at Katniss’ perspective.

“I’m going home.”

“Why?”

“We’ve been hunting every day except Sunday for the past few months.”

“Ok, sure. Let me know if you need anything.”

Katniss goes through the usual routine when she returns from the woods. For some reason, everything in the world felt right.

She hated it.

...

When Gale returned to District 12 for good, she felt weary of him, even after six years of recovery.

It was Peeta, of course, that pushed her to give him a second chance. As reluctant as she was a first, Gale seemed to welcome her with open arms and didn’t talk about the very thing that separated them in the first place.

Three weeks later, they rekindled their friendship with little rough patches. Everything since then almost felt like normal, before the games, and Katniss kind of liked it.

Then there was the matter at home.

Katniss could see that something was bothering him, but if it was about her relationship with Gale, Peeta didn’t say anything.

When she arrived at the bakery, the boy manning the counter told her he took a sick day, which was strange—Peeta never missed a day of work.

She almost runs to Victor’s Village, worried that something was wrong.

...

He steps off the train and takes a deep breath. The air in District 7 is different, he notices.

Peeta then remembers that he doesn’t know where Johanna lives. Thankfully he sees her coming out of a supermarket of sorts, holding a big bag.

“Bread boy?” She exclaims in disbelief.

“Hi Johanna.” He shyly smiles.

“Where’s Brainless?”

“She’s not with me. Here, let me help you with your bag.” He reaches over to grab it when she sidesteps.

“You’re holding a pack. What’s wrong?”

“Can we talk somewhere privately?” He whispers, knowing that there are people watching.

They are always watching. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another part of you want.


End file.
